


Don't Play With Dolls Sammy!

by leftdragonpainter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Object, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: Sam finds a set of voo-doo dolls in the bunker's storage.





	Don't Play With Dolls Sammy!

**Author's Note:**

> One shot based off a cartoon I saw on one of my group boards on face book.  
> Enjoy!  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Sam couldn’t believe the random crap he found hidden away in the bunker sometimes. The key to fricking OZ for Chuck’s sake! Not to mention the knowledge of monsters and magic, deadly potions, and ancient rights. The Men of Letters were hoarders plain and simple. Unfortunately it was necessary in order to keep dangerous artifacts away from the general populace.

But this?

He held up the card glancing between it and the now opened box in front of him on the shelf.

“Really?”           

He snorted. This couldn’t be real. He paused. Well, he was on first name with God and Lucifer and several angels, so why not?

The only reason he had been in this storage room sorting through the dust laden boxes was because he couldn’t take it anymore. Those two! His brother and their friend and their near-constant eye sex. The unresolved tension was getting to ridiculously pathetic proportions.

Tilting the box he got a better look at the straw, maybe cornhusk?, dolls nesting within the confines. They didn’t appear to be anything special. But appearances could be deceptive. They looked like dolls he had made during a field trip to a farm in one of his many schools when he was around nine. These weren’t those, the power these ones held vibrated off them from within the curse box.

Dean had teased him mercilessly about playing with dolls when Sam had showed it off his crafting abilities when he had gotten back to the motel they were staying in at the time.

Jerk.

Sam narrowed his eyes and glanced back at the card.

 

**_VOO-DOO(?) DOLLS:_ Origin unknown: **

_When touched by bare hands the dolls have been witness to change into the image of the person(s)_

_that the holder had thought of. The curse (or magicks) eventually end after a twenty-four hour period._

 

Sam laughed derisively. Although… Deciding, he picked up the dolls. He watched in amazement as one turned into Dean, and the other turned into Castiel complete with his trademark trench coat. Sam smiled.

Holding up the dolls, he started mockingly talking in his brother’s voice. “Ya, know Cas. I gotta say that coat looks good.”

Imitating the fallen angel’s gravely voice, “Uh, thank you? Dean are you alright?”

Sam shifted the dolls closer. Chuck forbid that Dean ever find out about this.

“Why yes I am Cas. But I have to say, that your trench would look even better on my bedroom floor.”

“Is that a flirtation, Dean?”

Sam made the Dean doll smooch the Castiel doll, rubbing the now cloth faces together ridiculously.

From the other room a crash sounded, distracting Sam. Still holding the dolls he rushed out into the library only to freeze in the doorway by what he saw. His brother was wrapped around the angel, locked in an intense kiss. Cas’ hands were gripping Dean’s short sandy blond locks. One of Dean’s beers was shattered on the ground, explaining the crash Sam had heard. Sam reddened and unintentionally cleared his throat.

“Oh. Sorry.”

They broke apart. Dean couldn’t meet his brother’s gaze, mainly because he couldn’t stop staring at the angel. Castiel composed himself enough to say, “If you wouldn’t mind Sam, Dean and I need some privacy.”

Sam chuckled. As he backed away, he said. “Sure guys. Take all the time you need.”

Before he escaped the bunker for the next day, he put the dolls back into their box in the storage room.

 

When he returned two days later, he found Castiel in the kitchen preparing a tray of food.

He was wearing Dean’s clothes.


End file.
